Of Great days and puddings
by Headliner
Summary: Robin, the overworked teen assistant of D'eon de Beaumont out on an errand meets a mysterious foreigner who needs his help. Who knows if there will be a sequel but so far it will be COMPLETE!


Based on the Le chevalier d'eon manga and Quais de Seine of Paris Je'Taime

Le chevalier d'eon does NOT belong to me neither does Paris Je'taime

Set During Volume 3

It was a nice day outside. It was sunny, not to hot not to cold just right. It was a great day to be young and restless but for some people it was a day their master decided to be a stupid idiot and is now given the task to buy pudding.

"Stupid D'eon, the pale horse trusted him to buy the freaking pudding not me. For all he knows I could have poisoned it and he would be blamed for killing royalty. You know Nell, I wish D'eon would just do what he was told. For crying out loud what on earth was he doing during that riot anyway!"

The white cat just purred and kept walking along side the trigger happy Robin.

Carrying a basket full of pudding around during a beautiful day was tiresome work for Robin so he decided to take a break and sat down on bench. He could be out there playing with his friends or courting women or something that normal teenagers do but no his master just had to slack of during a riot and is now left cleaning boots.

"I wish I had a normal master" he said to Nell "I wish Lia were still alive not just a soul coming back and forth, may her soul soon rest in peace".

THUD

Robin looked up and saw a cloaked figure flat on its face. Passers by just looked at it and walked away. Being the kind gentleman he was decided to help the poor fellow.

"Are you alright" he asked in a worried voice?

The cloaked figure moaned, he carefully helped her up and sat her down on the bench beside his belongings.

"Are you alright" he asked one more time.

She cried into her hands. "I'm so pathetic, I couldn't pick myself up. I am truly weak without Ange."

"Who is Ange" Robin asked trying to calm her down."

She looked up and stared at Robin "She's my twin sister, I can't find her, what will I do if she dies." She started crying again.

This girl, she is interesting. One of the cutest girls he has seen, big blue eyes and shiny silver hair which split into two silver ringlet ponytails with curved bangs. He was a sucker for cute girls. He just has to help her. Robin sat down next to her and took out some of the pudding he purchased earlier. "Would you like some pudding?"

She looked at the pudding and looked at Robin and nodded. He was watching her eat it adoringly. She finished it with a sigh. "Thank you so much that made me feel a bit better. My name is Emma by the way."

"My name is Robin. Anyway I have to leave now. I hope I see you around, good luck." He stood up and took hold of his basket full of puddings smiled at her and left with Nell by his side.

"Please wait!" Robin turned around and saw Emma running towards him. "Please help me look for my sister, I'm begging you." She was really close to him now. REALLY CLOSE. So close that their noses almost touch.

He finally gave in to her pleading and agreed to help her. They stopped by the police station and gave the basket of pudding to D'eon. During their time searching for her sister he suddenly felt closer to her than anyone he has ever met. Even though it was such a short time together he felt he could reveal everything to her. He was in love or lust.

"What is this place"she asked?

"I'ts the Louvre. It was abandoned mid construction when the revolution started. Now artist and merchants stay her. This place is so beautiful. Anyway lets go back to the police station, maybe shes waiting there.."

"No wait. Lets go inside"

They went through the garden. Even though it was unattended you could see the flowers and the statues that were still in the garden. Somehow the wild flowers looks even better than the flowers in Versailles. He followed her towards the entrance. She tried to open the magnificent doors but they were locked

"Robin this place is AMAZING!"she said to him with a massive smile. "My sister needs to see this place".

"EMMA? IS THAT YOU EMMA?" A person in a cloak was shouting and broke out in a run. As she got closer Robin concluded that it was Ange. Emma started running towards her and they collided in a hug. "I was so worried Emma. Never ever leave me ever again."

"I wont but you have to promise to never leave me ever again OK." She said to her sister."Come on you have to meet my new friend."

They broke off the hug and Emma grabbed her hand then started running towards Robin who was still standing near the doorway in awe.

"Robin, this is Ange my sister. Ange this handsome gentleman is Robin. He helped me look for you, without him we cant do our mission."

Ange approached Robin and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for helping my sister" she whispered in his ear. She turned around and started walking away. "Come on Emma we have to rest for the mission".

"Coming Ange" she shouted. She mimicked her sisters actions. She approached Robin pressed her red moist lips against his lips and they engaged in a deep meaningful kiss. "Thank you my knight in shining armour" she whispered in his ear. "I have a feeling that we will meet again. Until then I'll wait for you." After that she turned around and ran towards her sister leaving him standing there mouth gaping in awe.


End file.
